Saison 3 Episode 17: I Have Nothing Part 3
by Aliice-Klaine
Summary: Suite de ma fiction I Have Nothing. Quelques scènes de sexe que j'ai imaginé après cette épisode qui nous à tous déjà fait pleurer. :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou!**

**Oui je sais, je suis affreusement en retard! Pour ma défense voici le directeur de Poudlard Albus Wilfried... Mais je raconte quoi moi!? **

**Non en faite mes TPE m'ont pris beaucoup de temps (bonne chance à ce qui vont ou les font!). Donc pour me faire pardonner je vous donne la première partie des "scènes de sexe" de Klaine.**

**JE RAPPELLE que c'est la suite de _I Have Nothing_, une fiction rated K que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil. Elle est pas indispensable pour comprendre la suite mais si vous laissez une petite reviews je prends... *regarde ses pieds avec un petit air de gamine*. **

**Bon, stop au blabla. Place à la lecture! :)**

OOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOOOO

_- « Je t'aime tellement tu sais._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime » *_

Ils se serrent dans les bras l'un l'autre . Les doigts de Blaine se crispe dans le dos de Kurt, il retient ses larmes

Au bout de quelques secondes, Kurt s'écarte de Blaine avec un petit sourire, colle son front contre celui de son homologue, ferme les yeux et murmure:

- « On est okay alors?

- Oui, milles fois oui! » chuchote Blaine.

Ils s'écartent légèrement, Blaine prend la main de Kurt posé sur le dossier de la chaise et y pose un petit baiser.

- « Bon bah: bravo les garçons! s'exclame Mme Pillsbury en tapant dans ses mains, vous êtes beaucoup plus mignons quand vous souriez! Allez maintenant ouste! Et revenez me voir si ça ne va pas, n'hésitez surtout pas! »

Ils sortirent, toujours main dans la main.

- « Euh, bébé? Essaya Kurt doucement.

- Oui Honey? » répondit Blaine, un souris magnifique éclairant son visage.

D'un commun accord, aux travers d'un regard, ils surent que cette histoire était du passée et que la vie et leur couple reprenait.

Confiance et Amour.

- « Vu que l'on a l'heure de libre, tu voudrais venir avec moi à la bibliothèque? J'ai un devoirs à faire pour lundi et j'aimerais m'avancer pour...

- Bien sur! » le coupa Blaine, avec son éternel sourire.

Kurt souriais également: Blaine était là. Son Blaine était de-nouveau là. Tout allez bien maintenant.

OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOOOO

Envoyé à Kurt, 23h07:

« Tu me manques Honey... »

Reçu de Kurt, 23h10:

« Moi aussi bébé, mais on se revoit demain! ;P 3 »

Envoyé à Kurt, 23h13:

« Oui Honey évidemment mais... tu me manques là maintenant. »

Reçu de Kurt, 23h16:

« Tu fais quoi pour que je te manques à ce point? ;) »

Envoyé à Kurt, 23h19:

« … Je n'ai aucun mot romantique pour décrire se que je suis entrain de faire... »

Reçu de Kurt, 23h21:

« Bébé, on a pas fait que des trucs romantiques toi et moi ;P. Juste si t'es au toilette, je veux pas savoir... Et ça serait insultant! »

Envoyé à Kurt, 23h25:

« Non Honey! ^^ Je suis pas au toilette! T'es malade toi hein?! :P. Jemebranle. »

Reçu de Kurt, 23h29:

« Oh mon dieu. Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça?! :O »

Envoyé à Kurt, 23h32:

« Ça te gène tant que ça? :S »

Reçu de Kurt, 23h36:

« Non c'est pas ça bébé... C'est juste que maintenant, rien que t'imaginer... »

Envoyé à Kurt, 23h39:

« Attends, tu... tu bandes? :0 »

Reçu de Kurt, 23h41:

« Bébé... J'ai envie de toi. J'imagine mes mains à la place des tiennes... J'imagine ma langue sur ton sexe... Mon sexe dans ton petit cul... Blaine! »

Envoyé à Kurt, 23h44:

« Tu vas me tuer... Kurt. Jouis pour moi, Kurt. Honey... J'aimerais tellement te voir! »

Reçu de Kurt, 23h47:

« Blaine... Je t'aime. 3 »

Envoyé à Kurt, 23h50:

« Toi t'as jouis. Tu me dis toujours que tu m'aimes après. »

Reçu de Kurt, 23h52:

« P 3. Bébé, jouis maintenant. Imagines que je suis là avec toi. Dis moi ce que tu imagines. »

Envoyé à Kurt, 23h56:

« Honey... J'ai imaginé que tu me pénétré. Doucement, tu regardais mon visage se crispait sous l'effet de l'intrusion. Tu me caressais pour faire passer la douleur. Tu a pris soin de moi. Je me suis juste imaginer ça: toi en moi, m'aimant de tout ton cœur. »

Reçu de Kurt, 23h58:

« Mon bébé... Bonne nuit, je t'aime. 3 »

Envoyé à Kurt, 24h00:

« Bonne nuit Honey 3 »

OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOOO

Kurt arrive au lycée à 7h45, au volant de sa voiture. Finn sur le siège passager qui manifestement, finissait sa nuit. Lorsque le châtain se gara, Finn sursauta, attrapa leur deux sacs sur la banquette arrière. Il tendit son sac à Kurt.

- « Hé Kurt, j'aime bien ton... chapeau là. »

- « Euh... merci Finn. »

_Y a des trucs auxquels je ne pourrais jamais m'habituer... _Pensa Kurt. Finn lui faisait souvent des compliments sur ses habits ou sur sa coiffure en ce moment... Il avait soupçonner Rachel de forcer son copain à le faire mais lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, elle lui avait assurer que non. Donc Finn se préoccuper de lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait compris, Kurt avait été très content: lui qui n'était pas destiné à avoir un frère, il se retrouvait avec un demi frère adorable.

- « J'ai remarqué que tu faisais des efforts en matière de vêtements Finn, bravo. » Lança Kurt avec un clin d'œil.

Finn sourit simplement et ils sortirent de la voiture.

Kurt n'aimait pas trop le vendredi: il ne pouvait voir Blaine que à la pose déjeuner et au Glee Club, à 3 heures.

En plus, Blaine ne commençait qu'à 9 heures aujourd'hui. Avant de partir chacun chez eux hier soir, Kurt avait forcé Blaine à dormir un peu plus que d'habitude (Blaine avait accepté avec réticence). Avec l'activité nocturne d'hier, Kurt serait bien resté au lit lui aussi ... Il rougit à se souvenir.

_Stop Hummel! Finn va le voir._

- « Hé Kurt ça va? T'es tout rouge mec... »

_Schite … _

- « Euh non non ça va, t'inquiète. Euh.. Je dois y aller, à plus tard! »

Kurt partit précipitamment en direction du lycée et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Les cours du vendredi sont avec quelques ND, tant mieux.

OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOOO

Envoyé à Kurt, 12h46:

- « Ou est tu Honey? Je t'ai cherché dans le self mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Désolé si je ne t'ai pas vu... :/ »

Reçu de Kurt, 12h49:

- « C'est moi qui suis désolé bébé! Mercedes est moi avons mangé plus tôt. Sorry Babe... :S 3 »

Envoyé à Kurt, 12h51:

- « Est ce que... tu m'évites? »

Reçu de Kurt, 12h53:

- « Non! Non bien sur que non! Mais on a tellement rigolé avec Mercedes que j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir! J'ai même oublié d'aller voir Rachel dis toi! :P Elle faisait la gueule! Enfin bref, on se voit à mon casier à 3 h? :) »

Envoyé à Kurt, 12h56:

- « Bien sur Honey. A tout à l'heure! 3 :) »

Reçu de Kurt, 12h59:

- « Je t'aime. 3 »

OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOOOO

Envoyé à Kurt, 15h02:

- « La salle d'histoire du troisième étage est ouverte. Celle sans fenêtres, ni hublot... ;) You understand what I want?:P » **

OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOOOO

- « Bravo vous avez tous étaient super! Les nationales sont dans la poche! Plus sérieusement les jeunes, reprit , je vous remercie d'être tous venu à se cours. Je vois encore plus votre motivation et votre implication et ça c'est ...

- Okay! On arrête la guimauve ! A lundi les ND! Youhou! » s'écria Puck

Tout les News Directiones rigolèrent: si Puck ne l'avait pas arrêté, quelqu'un d'autres l'aurait fait de toute façon. Les couples partirent séparément après quelques bisous d'au revoir.

Kurt et Blaine marchaient main dans la main dans les couloirs. A cette heure de l'après midi, il n'y avait plus personne de toute façon.

- « Euh, Honey? On peut passer à mon casier, j'ai quelques cahiers à prendre ». Kurt acquiesça avec un sourire.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, pendant lesquelles Blaine avait déjà commençait à faire son sac, il brisa le silence:

- « Kurt qu'est ce qui se passe? Normalement je peux jamais te faire arrêter de parler et là tu ne dis rien.

- Mon cher ami, je réfléchis.

- Ah bon. Est à quoi très chère?

- A comment faire partir mon père, Carole et Finn de la maison en douceur pour l'avoir pendant deux nuits de suite...

- Tu veux un peu d'aide pour réfléchir? » se proposa immédiatement Blaine.

Kurt éclata de rire, posa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son copain et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- « Mais Honey, t'es sur que t'as pas besoin d'aides?! »

OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOOO

- « Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu voudrais que moi et Carole nous partions pendant le week-end pour rester en amoureux avec Blaine? »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel: son père n'avait pas été dupe une seconde, à croire qu'il savait des le début se qu'il voulait!

- « Ne fais pas ces yeux là Kurt! C'est tellement facile de savoir se que tu as derrière la tète.. »

_Okay... _Il lit dans mes pensés!

- « C'est d'accord ».

Attends... _Quoi?!_

- « Sérieux papa?

- Oui Kurt, sérieux. Tu es grand, tu peux te gérer tout seul. Et tu m'as dit que ton couple battait un peu de l'aile. Donc je te donne un coup de pouce. Je vais allez prévenir Carole.

- Papa, t'es le meilleur!

- Je sais, c'est marqué sur le muge que tu m'as offert... »

OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOOO

Envoyé à Blaine, 19h36:

- « Mon père et Carole sont à l'hôtel à l'autre bout de la ville et Finn est chez Rachel. J'ai donc l'appartement pour moi tout seul... J'ai de nouveau draps, on les a pas encore inaugurés. Je t'attends. 3 :P »

Reçu de Blaine, 19h40:

- « Je suis en route. On pourra les inaugurés plusieurs fois? ;P 3 »

Envoyé à Blaine, 19h43:

- « Autant que tu veux bébé. ;) 3 »

OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOOO

Blaine gara sa voiture sur le trottoir, prit son sac à dos avec quelques affaires de cours et des habits de rechange et sorti de la voiture. En regardant la fenêtre de la cuisine, Blaine vit quelque chose qui le fit exploser de rire: Kurt était entrain de danser et chanter comme un malade mental. Il l'entrevoyait par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions, la chanson avait du changer car Kurt commença à mouver son bassin de manière tout à fait sensuel. Mais ça, Blaine ne le voyait pas.

Blaine rentra dans la maison sans toquer (de toute façon le seul habitant de la maison ne l'aurait pas entendu) et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- « Kurt! Baisses le son on s'entent pas... _oooh! _»

Kurt était entrain de touiller du chocolat chaud, tout en bougeant sensuellement son corps sur la musique Sway des Pussicats Dolls. Et _ça_, c'est définitivement quelque chose qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier.

Il s'approcha doucement de son copain, lui saisit les hanches et au moment ou le châtain allait pousser un cri, le retourna et lui happât les lèvres dans un baiser humide et sensuel.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent et que leurs langues retrouvèrent leurs places d'origine, Blaine n'avait pratiquement plus de gel, Kurt n'avait plus de t-shirt et il était assis sur le plan de travail. Le nœud papillon de Blaine était défait et pendouillé lâchement sur son cou, sa chemise à carreaux ouvert au trois quart. Kurt avait les jambes écartés et Blaine était entre elles.

- « _Ouhaou... _Blaine...

- Oui c'est mon prénom... Attends, tu savais pas qui tu embrassais là?! » s'écria Blaine dans un air faussement vexé.

Il fit mine de s'écarter du châtain mais celui ci fut plus rapide: il glissa de son perchoir, retourna Blaine, le fit assoir sur le plan de travail et entreprit de lui dévorer les lèvres.

- « Je t'ai … vu... arriver » murmura Kurt, tout en butinant le cou du brun.

Il arracha les derniers boutons de la chemise de Blaine, balança le nœud papillon au loin et colla leur deux torses à présent nu l'un contre l'autre.

- « Honey...

- Hum?

- Le chocolat... »

Kurt se retourna légèrement, coupa le feu et entreprit d'enlever le pantalon de Blaine. Celui ci descendit du plan de travail, poussa son amant et fit descendre son pantalon et son caleçon.

Kurt ne pensait pas pouvoir quelques chose de plus érotique: Blaine s'était réinstallé sur le plan de travail, le regardait droit dans les yeux tout en bougeant son index dans une invitation clair à le rejoindre. Kurt s'approcha doucement, posa timidement ses mains sur les cuisses de son petit ami en les remontant lentement vers ses hanches. Le souffle de Blaine était de plus en plus saccadé, il se mordait la lèvre inférieur d'appréhension. Sa tète était renversé en arrière et il avait les yeux fermés.

Kurt s'approcha lentement sa tête vers la verge de Blaine tout en continuant à lui caressant les hanches. Arrivé devant le gland, Kurt leva les yeux afin de voir la tête de son petit ami et lécha d'un vigoureux coup de langue le haut de la verge. La bouche de Blaine forma un « O » parfait et il relâcha un souffle profond et rauque.

- « Kurt... _S'il te plait..._

- S'il te plait quoi, mon amour?

- … Suce moi!

- A ton service... »

Kurt s'exécuta. Il prit un rythme effréné que Blaine n'allait pas pouvoir supporter longtemps. Celui ci avait placé ses mains sur les cheveux de son amant, les yeux fermés, des exclamations et des grossièretés sortant parfois de sa bouche.

Au moment ou Kurt sentit Blaine venir, il arrêta tout. Blaine ne respira plus pendant quelques secondes, puis amena la tête de Kurt à ses lèvres et l'embrassa étonnement doucement au vue de l'action passé. Mais ils savaient tout les deux pourquoi Kurt avait arrêté: bien que cela ne dérange pas du tout le châtain d'avaler la semence de son copain, Blaine préférait lorsque Kurt l'embrassait ou lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille quand il jouissait.

Kurt saisi la verge de son copain d'une main, l'autre lui servit à pousser Blaine à s'allonger. Il monta et colla leur deux torses. Et même si sa main butée contre son propre pantalon -ou sa verge dur ne demander _qu'à _être soulagé-, voir les yeux de Blaine dans ces moments là était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait jamais.

- « Vient pour moi mon amour... Blaine... Tu es magnifiques.

- Je … Je... »

Kurt se pencha plus près de l'oreille de l'homme parfait sous lui et lui murmura simplement:

- « Je t'aime aussi Blaine, pour toujours. ».

Blaine relâcha tout la tension en criant le prénom de son amant.

OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOOO

*** = j'ai enlevée le « tellement » de la phrase « Moi aussi je t'aime tellement » de Kurt dans la version française parce que je troue que ça fait ridicule... Je sais pas se que vous en pensez! ;P**

**** = passage que l'on voit à l'écran, lorsque Blaine envoie un texto à Kurt et que celui ci décline la proposition. ;P**

**Alors pourquoi Sway? Parce que dans l'épisode 8 de la saison 2 (si je me trompe pas) intitulé Mariage, Will Schuester interprète cette chanson en mode tango. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé. Voilà. ;P **

**Reviews? :)**

**Merci pour votre lecture! **

**Aliice-Klaine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou!**

**Je sais, je suis vraiment très en retard... Je n'ai aucune excuse à part les cours mais bon ça compte pas trop... :/**

**Donc voilà la suite de la suite de I Have Nothing. ;P**

**A plus bas! :)**

OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOOO

- « Et voilà! Kurt, j'ai fini!

- Bravo mon amour, tu veux que j'applaudisse peut être? » Demanda Kurt narquoisement, auquel Blaine répondit par une grimace digne d'un enfant de CP.

Celui ci avait été désigné pour faire la vaisselle. Seulement, ils avaient mangés de la pizza, donc la seule vaisselle sale était en tout et pour tout 2 verres, 2 assiettes et un saladier ou se trouver une demi heure plus tôt des chips.

Kurt regarda la pendule: 23h33.

- « Il se fait tard mon amour, on va se coucher?

- Ouaipe... Je prends le côté droit! » hurla Blaine en courant vers les escaliers.

Kurt se tapa le front … _Mais quel idiot..._

Il entendit Blaine courir jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrir la porte et se jeter sur le lit. Il sourit: ce mec est un malade... Il monta lentement les escaliers parce qu'il avait très bien compris que Blaine voulait qu'il lui cour après. _Pas question mon petit hobbit... _

Il rentra dans sa chambre d'une démarche de sénateur. Blaine était installé _du côté droit_, et le regardait fixement. Sa aurait pu en être perturbant si ce n'était pas en même temps très drôle de le voir attendre comme ça. Et tout les deux savaient se que Blaine attendait.

Mais il n'est pas dans l'habitude de Kurt Hummel de faire se que les gens attendent de lui. Il se dirigea donc vers sa penderie, prit son pyjama et reparti.

- « Je reviens, je vais faire mon rituel d'hydratation. T'inquiète, je vais le réduire un peu: il ne prendra que 20 minutes ». Il prononça ses derniers mots en fermant la porte. Il entendit Blaine se retournai et soufflait très fort et exagérément.

Bon, Kurt avait exagérer: son rituel ne durait habituellement pas plus de 10 minutes. Il en était à son premier soin quand il commença à fredonner Not The Boy Next Door. Il finit tout ses soins et il eu une petite idée. Il traversa le couloir, ouvrit sa porte de chambre, regarda Blaine faire semblant de lire un magazine de Vogue, se colla contre la charnière de la porte et fredonna la mélodie en enlevant doucement son haut.

La tète de Blaine se redressa d'un coup et regarda Kurt avec de grands yeux. Kurt laissa tomber son t-shirt, avança jusqu'à se retrouver en face de Blaine au pieds du lit et retira doucement son bas de pyjama, en regardant le brun droit dans les yeux. Kurt grimpa sur le lit à quatre pattes, ne lui restant plus que son caleçon. Il attrapa avec ses dents le magasine de Vogue que Blaine tenait encore, comme pétrifié: il le retira de ses mains délicatement et l'envoya valser d'un puissant coup de tète.

Blaine, si il avait pu, aurait écarquillé ses yeux encore un peu plus grand: si jusque là il n'avait pas pensé que Kurt était sexy (se qui est faux) LA il ne pouvait _définitivement_ plus le dire.

_Ça _c'était effroyablement sexy.

Il attrapa peut être un peu brutalement la tête de Kurt et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. _Oh putain... _Ils en avaient tellement envie. Un mois quand même, un mois! Ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'ils feraient.

Kurt déshabillait Blaine fébrilement, en l'embrassant et en se tenant sur une main pendant que Blaine le caressait partout ou il le pouvait... Surtout ou il le _voulait._ Genre l'entre jambe de son petit ami.

- « Bbb... Blaine arrête! Je veux... t'enlever ce truc! » Kurt avait crié sur les derniers mots: la frustration vous tue un homme!

Blaine retourna la situation (dans tout les sens du termes), s'assit sur les hanches de Kurt ou il pouvait sentir et presque _voir_ le sexe du châtain sous le caleçon. Il s'y frotta en quelques mouvements rapides mais Kurt saisi son t-shirt et commença à le retirer avec empressement. Il l'aida dans sa tache puis se leva pour enlever son pantalon à la va vite.

Il s'allongea à côté de Kurt qui avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre ses esprits. Il se mit sur le dos, remonta ses jambes et les écarta et murmura à l'oreille de Kurt « Prends moi ».

_Okay... _Kurt se glissa très vite entre les jambes de son petit ami et l'embrassa avec toute la passion possible dans un tel moment. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au sous vêtement du brun, passa ses pouces sous l'élastique et le fit glisser le long des jambes de son petit ami tout en le fixant. Kurt se redressa légèrement pour ôter le sien. Il se recolla doucement à Blaine. Leurs deux sexes se touchèrent et un frisson de plaisir les parcourues tout les deux.

Putain ce qu'il l'aime. Et putain ce que l'autre l'aime aussi. Putain ce qu'ils s'aiment.

Kurt embrassa du bout des lèvres celles de Blaine qui en réclame plus. Il glisse vers ses yeux, puis son front, ses cheveux qui sente si bon, ses oreilles.

« Blaine... Je vais te prendre mais je... j'ai peur de ne pas me … me _contrôler_. Il va falloir que tu m'aides à rester calme... D'accord? »

Blaine bougonna un semblant de réponse et ressaisit avec force les lèvres de Kurt dont il força le passage de sa langue.

« Kurt fait quelque chose... Sinon ça sera fini avant d'avoir commençait... Si tu voit se que je veux dire » murmura Blaine tout en donnant un petit coup de bassin pour confirmer ses dires. Kurt hocha la tète, attrapa le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet. Il était à deux doigts de s'en mettre sur les mains qu'il eu une idée. Une idée qui était aussi... Ouais, aussi dégueulasse qu'excitante.

- « Blaine je voudrais tenter une... une petite expérience... Dis moi si tu ne veux pas.

- Okay, mais dépêche toi Honey... Je t'en supplie ».

Le châtain posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du bouclé et recula jusqu'à ne plus toucher Blaine avec son corps. Celui ci avait placé un coussin supplémentaire sous sa tète pour mieux observer son petit ami.

Il se pencha vers les fesses de Blaine, trop concentré pour voir et entendre les yeux voilé par le plaisir et le souffle rauque qui venait de sortir de la bouche du brun.

Blaine avait regardé quelques fois des films X, pour savoir comment on fait et tout ça... Et lorsqu'il avait vu un des gars lécher l'orifice de l'autre ça l'avait dégouter. Mais là c'était complètement différent parce que c'était Kurt.

D'ailleurs il perdit vite le cour de ses pensées parce que le châtain venait juste de sortir sa langue mutine pour caressait doucement le contour du petit trou ou il s'enfonçerai très prochainement.

« Oh putain... » murmura Blaine.

Kurt sourit, assez heureux de lui. Contrairement à Blaine, il n'avait vu que deux films X dans sa vie, et il n'avait terminé aucun des deux. L'inspiration lui était venu comme ça.

Il poussa sa langue dans l'anus de Blaine et le bouclé se cambra se qui lui permit de s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément.

Après quelques secondes de ce traitement pendant lesquelles Kurt rentrait et sortait sa langue à une vitesse impressionnante, Blaine supplia Kurt pour plus. Et tout les deux savaient qu'il n'était plus temps des préliminaires. Kurt fini en déposant deux baisers papillons sur les bourses de l'homme magnifique sous lui. Puis il remonta jusqu'au lèvre de Blaine et pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, il s'étala du lubrifiant sur les doigts afin de préparer un peu mieux l'entrée de son amant.

- « Honey... C'est bon, viens… Kurt...

- Blaine, je vais te faire mal...

- S'il te plait... J'ai Besoin de toi! »

Blaine le regarda droit dans les yeux et essaya de faire sa petite tête de chiot. C'est beaucoup moins efficace quand on bande mais il eu finalement l'effet désiré. Kurt mit un préservatif (même si ils étaient pour tout les deux leurs premières fois, ils faisaient quand même attention) et commença tout doucement à rentrer en son amant.

Blaine eu le souffle coupé. _Okay..._ Sa faisait plus mal que prévu sans préparation.

Kurt cru que Blaine allait bien alors il continua à pousser à travers l'anneau de chaire mais cette fois, Blaine poussa un cri de souffrance et une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

- « Blaine! Oh mon dieu pardon! J'ai cru que... Je sors!

- Non! Cria Blaine en refermant ses jambes autour des hanches de Kurt. Laisse moi quelques secondes... »

Kurt passa tout doucement son doigt sur la larme qui continuait sa course, puis l'embrassa partout ou il avait accès tant qu'il ne bougeait pas son bassin. Il lui murmurait inlassablement des excuses et des mots d'amours.

Enfin, Blaine amorça un léger mouvement de bassin. Kurt le suivit en commençant tout doucement, puis le rythme s'accéléra. Blaine se tenait au dos de Kurt, alors que celui ci était accroché à la tête de lit. La position qu'ils avaient été irréel, leur donnant l'impression de voler.

Kurt n'allait pas tenir longtemps dans cette position. Il grogna et redescendit ses bras sur le matelas tout en continuant ses coups de bassin.

- « Blaine... Je vais... Bbblaine...

- Kurt … Ensemble. »

Au moment ou Kurt allait répondre « Toujours », un meilleur angle, un puissant coup de bassin et deux cris prenant la forme de leurs deux prénoms.

Kurt retomba sur Blaine, transpirant de sueur, les bras engourdie et tremblant d'avoir supporté leurs deux poids mais il souriait.

- « Kurt... Honey. _Mon dieu..._ C'était magnifique...

- Merci mon amour. Je t'aime mais la je vais allez me laver, parce que je peux pas support l'odeur du sexe **et **la transpiration. »

Kurt se retira délicatement de lui, mouvement que Blaine désapprouva d'un petit grognement. Lorsque Kurt allait sortir, Blaine lui tira la main et l'embrassa délicatement et lui murmura un « Je t'aime ». Puis il retourna se couchait... Du côté _droit. _  
Kurt souris et alla prendre une rapide douche, toujours un joli sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

En rentrant de nouveau dans sa chambre, le châtain souris tendrement: Blaine était couché sur le dos, le bras gauche allongé sur le côté et la couverture remonté jusqu'à son abdomen.

Kurt se glissa nu dans le lit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du bouclé, le nez enfoui dans son cou. Il glissa sa main sur le ventre de son petit ami qu'il caressa en de petit cercle. Blaine bafouilla dans son sommeil, un léger sourire taquinait ses lèvres.

Kurt murmura un dernier « Je t'aime » et s'endormit contre son homme.

OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOOO

_Putain... Lumières..._

Blaine grogna et se retourna pour se rendormir. Il était à présent à moitié couché sur le corps chaud de son petit ami, et allait retournait dans le monde des songes ... Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux en sentant la bosse contre sa cuisse.

_Okay... _Kurt devait faire un rêve très agréable puisqu'il commençait à se frottait à cette nouvelle source de contact qu'était Blaine.

- « Honey! Honey... Kurt! »

Blaine tentait de le secouer pour que le châtain se réveille mais le subconscient de Kurt semblait avoir d'autres projet pour eux: Kurt renversa la situation et embrassa Blaine au visage, puis dans le cou. Blaine avait arrêté de résister: au pire, il gagnait une séance de sexe.

Mais tout s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes quand le subconscient vicieux de Kurt décida qu'il était finalement temps pour lui de se réveiller.

- « BLAIIIIIINE! Dis moi que je rêve!

- Non, plus maintenant... »

Kurt se dégagea de sur Blaine d'un vif mouvement tout en continuant à l'engueuler:

- « Non mais on va ou là! Je rêve! Il me viole dans mon sommeil et...

- Attends, quoi!? Mais c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus! Faut pas inverser les situations non plus!.. »

Et Blaine éclata de rire. Parce que c'est un peu se qui c'était passé. Kurt avait l'air très énervé, mais en voyant le bouclé se tordre de rire sur le lit, il fini par le rejoindre. Blaine l'attrapa et l'allongea sur le lit tout en continuant à rire.

- « Honey, tu me fais plus la boude? »

Kurt ne répondit pas directement: grave erreur! Blaine le chatouilla jusqu'à se qu'il en pleure.

- « Alors? Tu boudes Kurt?

- NON! Non je boude plus, ça te vas?

- Parfait... »

Blaine l'embrassa doucement, gentiment. Baiser que Kurt lui rendit avec beaucoup d'amour.

- « Hello...

- Bonjour bébé, bien dormis?

- Oui, excellent réveille. Et toi, tu as rêvé cette nuit? Demanda Blaine en se moquant clairement du châtain.

- Merveilleux rêve! J'étais avec un surfeur magnifique au bord de la plage, nous étions nu tout les deux et... »

Blaine prit un visage outré, la bouche formant un « O » parfait .

- « Oooh mais je déconne! » pouffa Kurt

Kurt prit la lèvre boudeuse de Blaine entre ses dents et la tira légèrement. Blaine laissa échapper un petit grognement.

- « Je t'aime Kurt.

- Je t'aime Blaine » répondit Kurt en saisissant leurs deux sexes encore réveillé entre ses doigts, pendant que les deux hommes s'embrassaient avec passion...

OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOOO

**Aiiiie! C'est fini! ;P Merci pour votre lecture!**

**Reviews? **

**Aliice Klaine. :)**


End file.
